un desolado sentimiento
by nanami18
Summary: el por su temor oculto su relación, ahora el se ira, ella al enterarse dudando de la intensidad de su amor le dice adiós ocultándole una pequeña verdad.
1. Chapter 1

hola todos a qui una nueva historia este es mi primer sasuhina pero que les guste por favor dígame que les pareció ^^. y sin mar retrasos y porque tengo que hacerlo y estoy segura que ya lo saven les diré que los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente jejeje son propiedad de nuestro grande Masashi Kishimoto disfrutarlo

* * *

><p>Todo empezó con una plática, La brisa del cambio de estación estaba cerca, los mil colores de esa tarde hacían hermoso el paisaje.. tal vez para cualquiera, pero cuando se tiene la mente en otra parte, lo que suceda al rededor queda en segundo plano tantas cosas que pensar y sin ninguna respuesta, cuanto tiempo a pasado 1 , 2 …. ..Tal vez 3 quien sabe, sentada sobre la enorme roca, esperaba que nadie la encontrara, lo único que necesitaba en este momento es paz y tranquilidad y dejar que los recuerdos surjan con el compás del tiempo, pero entonces un ruido le aviso que shino había llegado y recordó.<p>

**Recuerdo**

-_La personas mienten –_dijo ella_- eeee – _fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el chico_ -prometió que cuando volviera, hablaríamos sobre nuestro futuro, prometió volver._

_-lo único que sientes es soledad verdad. – _dijo el chico de lentes oscuros_._

_-si -_respondió con una mirada llena tristezay decepción_ - porque mienten que ganan –_volvió a preguntar la chica de ojos perlados.

_-no se la verdad nada tal vez el ser humano esta echo para mentir crear otras realidades un mundo donde se sientan seguros y eso es producto de que el ser humano mienta.-_alzo su vista al monte la frisa del invierno está por llegar.

**Fin del recuerdo**

_-hinata, Solo tu lo recuerdas olvídate de todo - _escucho que le hablo por algo era un buen amigo_ - tarde o temprano tendrás que afrentar la realidad deja entierra el pasado._

_-De todo, sino-kun …_

_-Y _

_-Porque _

_-Solo olvida _

_-Demo ..._

_-Por favor _

_-Está bien así será pero hasta que llegue mañana , mientras tanto esta noche estaré meditando sobre todo esto, por favor no me pidas que olvide tan fácilmente ._

_-Esta bien a si será ahora regresemos…_

_oooooooo_ oooooooo oooooooo

_-Wowowo el sol está en lo más alto del cielo que buen clima _– una sonrisa adorno su cara y luego miro al chico a su lado, quien simplemente rio.

_- si bueno quieres un helado _

_-Más tarde tal ves _

_-hinata vamos alégrate no pienses más en aquella absurda promesa _

_-si tienes razón, ha pasado tanto tiempo al final todo fue una mentira, pero tengo un motivo para olvidar y al mismo tiempo recordar._

_-no pudo evitar reir - ya ya que dramática te has puesto de verías hacer una novela sabes _

_-kiba-kun .. n-no lo soy solo digo la verdad–su cara se tiño de un color rojizo por las ideas alocadas de su amigo_

_-Ok ok… solo decía- _se encogió de hombros mientras asentía_.- ahora vamos por esos helados que el niño no podrá esperar más mira la cara que tiene frente a la heladería jajajaja _

_- si vamos "Se parece tanto a el,si _hubiera tenido el suficiente valor tal ves, solo tal ves las cosas serían diferentes"

**Recuerdo…**

_-sasuke-kun …..porque se oculta lo estado buscando _

_-rio con con culpabilidad- lo ciento hinata , has pasado tiempo buscándome. no era mi intención._

_-Si claro, la hokage lo reñirá por abandonar su deber, veamos ahora dígame el motivo de su escape._

_-Eeee preguntas por que ….. mmm quien sabe. _

_-mentiroso…_

Se levantó después de estar sentado bajo aquel árbol de manzanas de una sombra espectacular y se acercó a ella

_-EEE Pero ase -_ SUS blancas mejillas se apodera de un rojo carmesí _- porque ..._

_-Solo déjame estar a si un momento más – _dijo en un susurro, mientras la abrasaba

_• Dé_

_-hinata, Eres muy esponjo sita y suave además de pequeña_

_-QUEEEE … se e-es stá burla-ndo de mi ._

_Sasuke rio- no solo decía que tienes que bajar unos kilitos pero así estas bien… Ooooyeee solo bromeaba quita esa cara de angustia._

_-sasuke-kun es muy cruel _

_-A si que piensas, que soy cruel ya veras _

_-Eto no espere … -se escuchó su melodiosa sonrisa-vasta sa..sasuke .. no mas cosquillas por favor _

_-Tu te lo buscaste HI-NA-TA yo no hago crueldades, hago las mejores crueldades. _

_-Aja a si que lo admite _

_-Mmmm bueno digamos que no lo niego, solo soy un ser incomprendido._

_rio de nuevo- ve que sínico, pero lo amo… _aun no se acostumbra a decirlo a pesar que ya tenían tiempo teniendo una buen relación en secreto y porque el bueno el lo decidió así - _Eto yo bueno, yo lo amo mucho y tengo algo que decir…._

_-hinata-_fue interrumpida_- Yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante _

El ambiente se había tomado tenso, pudo notar en su mirada un cambio de actitud algo le decía que lo que le diría no sería del todo bueno

_-hinata yo .. Tengo que irme _

_-Eee porque, por cuanto tiempo oi …. Po-porque tienes esa mirada, de seguro es otra misión , es algo normal entre nosotros ….por favor no me mires así cambia esa mirada de culpa y tristeza .- _se acercó a el savia que algo no está bien pero no quería admitirlo no todavía , con cuidado y cariño roso la mejía del hombre frete a ella tratando de reunir tal vez con eso algo de valor pero su mirada le decía todo lo contrario.

_- no hinata esta no es una misión como las otras tendré que dejar la aldea por un tiempo .. es una misión de reclutamiento en una nueva aldea , es una orden de la hokage , sabes que es nuestro deber como ninja.. Por eso yo quería que esperes por mi – _

Alejándose de él , su mente no podría procesar muy bien la información el s ira , tal vez para siempre , aguantando para no derramar lágrimas hablo.

-_No puedo creer que me pidas algo asi, acaso piensas seguir jugando con mis sentimientos, tu muy bien sabes el tipo de esa misión no tiene tiempo determinado, trata de formar una nueva vida a las afueras de la aldea, como me pides que espere. Y si te enamoras , y si te olvidas de mí y si nunca regresas.. Quédate._

-_Perdón_ -se acercó a ella tratando de poder abrasarla pero ella se negó, la mirada de el rogaba el perdón- _se que no fue muy buena idea haber guardado todo este tiempo nuestra relación , ahora la hokage cree que aún sigo soltero y por eso me asignado esta nueva misión no pienso tardar, hare lo que tenga que hace allá y regresare , yo solo ..yo solo _

_- solo tenías miedo a la realidad sasuke ….perdón creo que es hora que todo termine aquí este debe ser el adiós- _lo dijo con un semblante serio_, le dolía decirlo sentía como mil agujas se clavan en su corazón, pero era lo mejor pensaba que si el no fue lo suficientemente valiente para dar a conoce su relación nada le aseguraba que el regresaría._

- acaso dudas de mi a amor

-no, dudo de su intensidad – fue lo último que dijo antes de voltear y regresar a la aldea, lo había dejado, algo dentro de su vientre se movió y le recordó el motivo del porque lo buscaba pero el avía decidido un nuevo camino uno en el cual los dos no podrían caminar

-_hinata _–escucho que gritaba– _te prometo volver y cuando regrese hablaremos de nuestro futuro ….._

**Fin del recuerdo**

* * *

><p>bueno hasta a qui llego en 4 días su vire la segunda parte espero que les aya gustado, sin pena dígame que les pareció. hasta luego :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_aqui el segundo capitulo_**

_:D_

* * *

><p><em>Los sueños no son más que simples anhelos pero eso ustedes ya han de saberlo….<em>

Era de mañana, se sentía la refrescante brisa a través de la ventana. Se levantó temprano la rutina diaria no se hacía esperar era hora de despertar al pequeño de ojos perlados.

-_vamos itachi-kun es hora de levantarse no hagas esperar a sakumo-kun y sora-chan_-dijo hinata

-_mm si ya voy_ – contesto el niño levantándose de la cama con suma pereza

Al verlo la hinata con una sonrisa de ternura, lo ayuda a vestirse.

A Cercándose a la cocina, sus pensamientos divagan en aquella tarde de febrero, "_lo vi aferrando sus manos al barandal. mi miro por un momento pero lo suficiente para ver la culpa en ellos , luego voltio la mirada y de aquello no dijo nada más que adiós."_

_-Mamá mamá que pasa te miro deprimida_-le dijo el niño agarrando la mano de su mamá, con preocupación, mientras la miraba con cierto recelo.

-_nada cariño, siéntate en un momento te sirvo el desayunó_.-dijo ella tratando de sonreír.

- claro mami sabes- prosiguió el niño sentándose en la mesa- _hoy viene mis amigos a comer te parece._

-_por supuesto que pueden venir, no te preocupes les tendré un rico almuerzo._

_-Si_ – respondió llevando otro bocado de su rico desayuno a la boca.

**_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

El sonido del eco a la hora de brincar en las ramas de los árboles. Una sombra era lo único que podía ver y en la mente de aquel desconocido era que ya era hora de volver.

Al llegar a la aldea y ver como muchas cosas habían cambiado, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, nuevos negocios nuevas construcciones y pequeños que nunca avía visto por la aldea correteaban y reían.

Pero mientras iba caminado a la tore de la Konoha pudo ver un grupo de niños no mayores de 6 año, pero entre ellos uno llamo su atención, eran aquellos ojos, esos ojos de luna. Como ladrón sasuke los siguió hasta que los vio pasar por la entrada de la academia, realizando un rápido movimiento de manos, hiso un justsu de trasformación, cuando el humo se esparció un chico no mayor de 8 años se vio en el lugar de aquel hombre, ojos violeta piel pálida y un pelo despeinado color café.

Tenía tiempo de caminar por las pasillos de la academia, en un instante los avía perdido, mientras daba la vuelta en uno de estos pasillos choco con alguien, al levantar la vista vio a una niña "_muy linda_" rubia de ojos cafés, con esa característica sonrisa le recordaba a su imperativo amigo ahora que lo pensaba que había sido de el, aquella alegre vos lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-_lo ciento, eres nuevo verdad…_

_-Yo s..- no lo dejo terminar de hablar _

-_Ya se te has perdido ven te enseñare la academia y mis amigos_

Sin dale tiempo a responder se vio jalado de la mano por aquella extrovertida niña, luego de varias vueltas y sin saber porque no había podido zafarse de su agarre, llegaron al patio bajo un árbol vio a dos chicos uno estaba leyendo un libro mientras el otro simple mente descasaba.

_-Ita-chan dormir mucho te hará mal _

_-jejeje lo ciento sora-chan .. eto quien es_ _el_ –pregunto el niño de ojos perlados.

-_A si lo olvidaba jejeje chicos les presento ¨¨ bueno el es. Cual era tu nombre_.-pregunto la niña de dorada cabellera.

_-niwua, hotaru niwua._ Respondió el hombre en cuerpo de niño

-_Osi ahora mi turno de presentarme- salto la niña alegremente-soy sora uzumaki , mi padre es el hokage de la aldea naruto uzumaki el mejor ninja de todas la época- _hablo mientras en su rosto se mostró una enorme sonrisa

"valla_ así que naruto por fin se volvió hokage" pensó hotaru_."

-ahora ustedes chicos.- dijo sora

-Hola soy sakumo hatake hijo de la mejor ninja médico de honoka sakura haruno y el ninja copia kakashi hataque.-hablo el niño de mirada perezosa y ojos jade.

"_bueno eso si no lo esperaba de kakashi ,bueno lo tenía muy bien guardado." _

- _hola gusto en conocerte mi nombre es itachi hyuga , mi madre es hinata hyuga la mejor mamá de todo el tiempo_ – dijo el niño de mirada de luna con una tierna sonrisa.

no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar aquel nombre, hace tiempo que no oía el nombre de tercero simplemente divagaba en su mente. Al notar esto, el pelicafe se dejó llevar por su curiosidad y no pudo refrenar su lengua…

_-Itachi verdad porque ese nombre _

-_mm bueno mama me lo puso en honor del uno de los héroes de la aldea de la hoja, itashi uchija, ella cuenta que fue un gran hombre que dio todo por la aldea y siendo sincero me enorgullece llevar su nombre, ese es mi sueño llegar a ser un héroe como el_- un espléndido brillo de orgullo descubrió el aquella mirada, hinata había hecho eso al hablar de itachi. Atreviéndose a preguntar otra vez.

-_has mencionado el nombre de tu madre y tu papá que .._

_-Oi no creen que es tarde ya jejeje_ – rio sora con interrumpiendo la pregunta de hotaru, dándose cuenta vio cuando itachi bajo la mirada . Entonces lo entendió….. Él no tenía padre.-_bueno deberíamos ir ya a la casa de la tía hinata._

-_claro_ – dijo sakumo –_itashi luego de comer entrenemos un poco te parece, el que pierda será el ayudante de shicamaru-sensei por una semana por eso cambia de semblante no tenas esa mirada tan alegre, ya que yo comeré todo lo que cocina la tia imagino que itashi-san comía mucho e_- hablo arqueando sus ojos en forma de sonrisa

- _claro aunque yo ganare_- cambiando de semblante itachi hablo con suma confianza. Sakumo siempre lo animaba. Aquel hombre en cuerpo de niño pudo notar la buena amistad que esos dos tenían- _hotaru-kun quieres venir también._

-_mmm estará bien no quiero interrumpir_

-_Claro que está bien no te preocupes mama siempre hace mucha comida… es como si esperara alguien regresara- _respondió con una cálida sonrisa.


End file.
